otro fan fic de harry y ron
by un loko yo xp
Summary: este puede que sea un fan fic mas de harry y ron, pero no es muy habitual leelo esta padre espero que sea de tu agrado


Harry y ron (si otro jaja)

Es un día caluroso harry llego a la madriguera después de haber pasado otro largo y tedioso verano en la casa de sus tíos.

Se acerco para tocar la puerta avisando k ya avía llegado perro antes de que lo pudiera hacer ron abrió la puerta

-hola harry – dijo ron con sorpresa al ver a su amigo después de tanto tiempo

-hola ron – le dijo el mientras se acercaba para darle un abraso

-que gusto verte, pero no te esperábamos asta dentro de dos días ¿Qué a pasado?- dijo ron conservando aun la sorpresa

-no nada simplemente tuve deseos de venir antes- le respondió el finalizando con una sonrisilla

-pasa- dijo ron mientras entraba nuevamente a la casa y harry lo siguió

- y tu mama, ginny, freed y george- le pregunto harry a ron con algo de desconcierto

-salieron a arreglar algo no me dijeron bien k pero regresan como en tres horas- respondió ron mientras tomaba asiento en su cama, en ese momento harry empezó a sentir una sensación entre sus pantalones k le era familiar sus manos empezaban a sudar y sentía algo extraño en la boca del estomago

- a ok, y k tal te as pasado tu el verano- dijo harry intentando sonar lo mas normal posible, ron al igual k harry empezaba a sentir esa sensación entre las piernas y en la boca del estomago

-bien a estado muy cómodo todo a estado lind.. digo bien- respondió ron al que si se le empezaba a notar un poco lo que sentía

-y que as echo- pregunto (otra vez) harry a k en ese momento se acomodaba el pantalón para k no se viera lo k hay pasaba

- pues no mucho solo estar hay e salido con mis hermanos a entrenar pero no a pasado de eso- dijo ron un tanto mas nervioso, debes en cuando paseaba la mirada por la entrepierna de harry

-y como le as echo para venir, tomaste el autobús noctambulo?- pregunto ron k miraba a los ojo de harry y debes en cuando a su entrepierna

-si me vine…- en ese momento la mente de ron divago en el doble sentido de lo que harry acababa de decir -..en el autobús noctambulo-dijo harry con la vos un poko mas extraña por k empezaba a imaginar.

-y este verano as estado con alguien- pregunto harry tratando de sacar una conversación diferente

- a que te refieres- pregunto ron k esperaba k se refiriera a lo k estaba pensando

- me refiero a k si as echo algo con alguien- dijo harry volteando la mirada en momentos

-a jeje, no no e echo nada, y tu?- dijo ron con algo de cambios en la vos ya que entre sus piernas habia ya mucha actividad

-no nada- respondió harry de manera rápida ya k intentaba sonar mas tranquilo

se hizo un silencio los silencios entre ellos no eran habituales ya que casi nunca asaban incluso solo ocurrían cuando avían desacuerdos, se miraban de ves en ves pero movian la mirada rapido. Ambos seguian sintiendo las sensaciones que a cada rato eran mas intensas,

ubo un momento en el k harry vio un bulto en los pantalones de ron, se que do pensando en k podia ser pero no le kiso preguntar a ron k era por que k iba a pensar.

Ron se dio cuenta de ke estaba hay su bulto y movio el pantalón tratando de cubrirlo, harry lo miro a los ojos y ron iso lo mismo esa mirada habia durado mas de lo normal pero poco después se voltearon rápidamente a otra dirección,

A harry le avia vuelto una sensación no muy agradable en ese momento, ya que no recordaba k cuando abia yegado le andaba por orinar, no sabia si levantarse ya que si lo asi ron se daria cuenta de k algo estaba pasando, pero no le kedaba otra opcion ya que las ganas eran tremendas,

-voi al baño- dijo harry con vos abochornada, al mismo tiempo k salia de la avitacion corriendo

ron lo sigio con la mirada y en su rostro se bio una impresión deseada de sorpresa ya k noto lo que harry no keria k notara. Ron se kedo pensando en las posibles rasones de k harry estubiera asi, y varias de esas posibilidades le agradaban mucho a ron, aunke todas lo exitaban.

Harry volvio al cuarto aun no ese algo en el pantalón y se sento rapido

Ron se le quedaba biendo imaginando k lo k keria k sucediera

Harry se sentia extraño pero tambien estaba prosesando imágenes

-todo a salido bien- dijo ron tratando de romper el hielo

-si todo- respondio harry sintiendose un poko apenado

ron se aserco un poko mas a harry

argüí supo lo que pasaba y se alegro

rlos dos compartieron una mirada

y poko a poko iban juntando mas sus manos

asta k se fundieron un un beso

después pasaron maas cosas k estaria muy horny contarlo por aki asi k hay nos vemos y los dejo pensando en lo demas k paso

jaja no se talves yege hermaioni y se les una

cuidense


End file.
